


Grown ups

by allxstars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Daddy Luke, M/M, calum's pov, not that kind of daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxstars/pseuds/allxstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I think you're the most mature 21 year old I've ever met.' </p>
<p>'I think I'm the only 21 year old with a kid you've met.'</p>
<p>Or the one where Luke falls in love with his son's babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a grown up, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this probably like once a week, I can't decide whether it should be a short story or a complete fic.   
> Comment your ideas because I have no idea where I'm going with this tbh :)

350 Argyle avenue. This is it. 

Slowly I reach over and ring the doorbell, taking a deep breath at the same time. I hate this part; you never now who or what will answer the door. I hear footsteps approaching the door and another shaky breath enters my lungs. Please don't be a serial killer. 

'Hey, Calum right?' A deep male voice asks politely after swinging the door open. 

'Yeah, nice to meet you.' I smile nervously, holding out my sweating hand for the mystery man to shake. 

'Luke.' The blonde man smiles, opening the door wider to invite me in. 'Thank you so much for doing this.'

'It's no problem.' I smile, following him through the well lit house into the kitchen. 

'Elliott is just finishing his dinner. Don't judge my parenting skills I swear to God I do normally feed him vegetables.' Luke nervously laughs, gesturing to where a small clone of the man sits at the table eating his mac and cheese. 

'Hey.' I wave at the little boy, who looks up from his bowl of pasta to send a huge grin my way. 

'Hello!' The little voice replies, before turning to look at his father, 'he looks more fun than Mrs. Richardson.' He grins, showing his dad a small thumbs up. 

'Hey don't be rude, Mrs.Richardson is nice, she's just old.' The man defends, with a slight chuckle. 'As you can see he's all ready for bed, which is at 7 despite what he will try to tell you. There's food in the fridge, help yourself. Um, here's my number just in case you need me, and yeah I think that's about it.' The man reels off, looking around the room as though he might have forgotten something. 

'We'll be fine, I'm sure.' I attempt to reassure the clearly flustered man. 

'I'm sure you will.' He smiles, 'I shouldn't be long, I have to show my face for a few hours and then I'll be out of there.' He laughs, 'Oh shit wait-'

'Bad Word!' Elliott gasps, giving his father a knowing look. 'One dollar in the swear jar.' He reminds his father, who sighs and places a dollar bill in the already full swear jar. 

'As I was saying, please don't tell your mom I said that, I can't afford to lose this job!' He begs, genuine concern spread across his face. 

'Don't worry, my mom hates these things too. For the first five years she worked there I was 'sick' so she couldn't go.' I laugh, remembering when she used to tell me to fake being sick so she didn't have to make an appearance at what could be the most boring thing to happen ever. Luke lets out a relieved sigh. 'But now as the boss she has to go, she still complains about it though.' 

'I'm just the IT guy, I have nothing to say to a bunch of middle age lawyers!' He complains, pulling on a black leather jacket to go with his black button up and expensive looking black jeans. 'Do I look okay?' He asks. For the first time I let my eyes take in the six foot giant stood in front of me, and my heart nearly skips a beat. From his broad shoulders to his ridiculously long legs, he is a masterpiece and I'm beginning to have thoughts I should definitely never have around a four year old. 

'You look good.' I breathe, trying not to show the lust in my voice. But I'm guessing I'm unsuccessful when a smirk is evident on his face when he replies with a simple 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' I mumble, feeling a blush begin to form on my cheeks. 

'Anyway, I really have to get going.' He announces, grabbing his car keys and wallet from the counter before heading over to his son. 'Be good for Calum okay, I'll come and check on you when I get home.' He instructs, placing a kiss on the blonde's hairline, before embracing the boy's small body. 

'Okay daddy.' The boy hugs back, before climbing down from the table and placing his bowl by the sink. He then pads barefoot across the kitchen to me, grabbing my and in his and dragging me into the living room. 

'See you later!' Luke shouts, and then I hear the door slam behind him. 

'So what do you want to do then Elliott?' I ask the young boy, who immediately heads over to the shelves and picks out a movie. 

'Can we watch this please? Me and Daddy always watch this movie.' He holds up the Lego movie using his puppy dog eyes, and I swear with some practice they'll be more effective than mine. 

'Of course we can bud.' 

 

 

About half an hour into the movie, little Elliott fell asleep curled up in my side, gently sucking on his thumb. Once the movie had finished, I took him in my arms and climbed the stairs to place him in bed. After ensuring he was well tucked in, the curtains were closed and he could reach his stuffed penguin I retreated back downstairs and put on a re-run of friends to fill the void the silence left behind. Absentmindedly, I played games on my phone until I heard a key turn the lock in the front door.

'It's only me.' Luke whisper-shouted as he entered the house. He rounds the corner and sees me on the couch, 'How was he?' He leans against the door frame, still looking as good as when he left. 

'He was good as gold, we watched the Lego movie and he fell asleep half way through.' Luke chuckles, and my heart rate increases. Who knew someone's laugh could be so attractive?

'Again?' he chuckles, 'I think I've watched that movie a billion times.' 

'Same here. My roommate is really a five year old in an eighteen year old's body.' 

'Oh yeah, your mom mentioned you were in college. What are you studying?' 

'Pre med.' I reply, my phone lighting up as I speak with a message from Michael asking me to get pizza on my way home. Typical. 'My roommate needs feeding apparently, I'd better get going.' I smile, getting up from the couch and grabbing my phone and keys in the process. 

'Hang on, let me just get you your money.' Luke remembers disappearing off into the house. He returns with twenty dollars in his hand, and having changed from his jeans and shirt to sweats and a t-shirt. 'Here you go.' He smiles, handing over the money. 

'Thanks.' I take the money shoving it in my back pocket. 'Good night Luke.' I smile as I open the door and head out into the night. 

'Good night Calum.' He calls after me, before closing the door. 

 

 

'Dude, I'm pretty sure your not supposed to fuck people you babysit for.' Mike comments as I tell him about the handsome man I babysat for last night. 

'I didn't, I just said I wouldn't mind fucking him.' I shrug, aimlessly wandering down yet another isle in the endless maze that is the supermarket. 

'Still, he's a father. He must be like thirty.' 

'He didn't look it, best guess I'd put him at early twenties.' I explain, causing Michael to shrug. 

'Hey, I don't know the guy. But you'll probably never see him again anyway.' 

'Yeah, I know.' I sigh. 'So remind me why I had to come with you?' I question for the millionth time this morning as Michael stops by the cereal gesturing for me to choose a box. 

'Because we need food and I can't carry all the shopping myself.' He repeats, 'besides, did you really want to stay home and listen to the girls next door sing high school musical?' 

'Yes, I actually quite enjoy listening to teen pop.' 

He just scoffs,'You're so gay.' before heading off in search of whatever is next on his damn list. 

Mid sulk, a small voice interrupts me screaming 'Calum!'In search of the voice I turn round to see Elliott running full speed towards me. Quickly I reach out and grab the speeding boy, picking him up in my arms. 

'Hey Elliott, where's Dad?' I ask, looking around for the blonde giant. 

'He's looking for cookies.' He shrugs, waving at Michael who is looking at me in utter confusion. 

'Does he know you're here bud?' I ask, causing Elliott to break my gaze. 

'No.' He mumbles, playing with the zipper of my grey jacket. 

'Well we better go find him before he gets worried.' I encourage, putting the small boy down and taking his hand, allowing him to lead me to his father. We search a few isles before we encounter a distressed looking Luke nervously calling for his missing son. 

'I think this belongs to you.' I call, making him look up. Relief washes across his face when he sees his clone,

 

'Elliott, there you are! I was worried sick!' He calls, running to pick up his son. 'I've told you a thousand times to stay with me.' Luke reprimands his son, who is busily hiding in his father's neck so he doesn't have to see the angry expression on Luke's face. Then Luke turns to me, 'Thank you so much for bringing him back, I feel you only see my parenting skills at their worst.' He chuckles, 'I've managed to look after him for four years I promise.'

'Hey, I'm in no place to judge. I could never look after a child at your age.' I smile, but he only quirks an eyebrow at my comment. 

'My age?' He repeats, and a blush begins to form across my features. 

'W-well I mean, um, you're young I think, and um- you have a kid.' I stutter out, embarrassing myself even further. I hear a small snicker from Michael's direction and I resist the urge to flip him the bird. Not when children are present. 

He stares at me for a few moments before bursting out into a fit of giggles. 'It's okay. I'm just messing with you. You're right. I'm only 21.' 

'I think you're the most mature 21 year old I've ever met.' 

'I think I'm the only 21 year old with a kid you've met.' He smiles, looking lovingly at the boy in his arms. 'Anyway we'd better be going, my mom will flip shit if we're late.' He pauses slightly when a small head shoots up, reprimanding him for his language. 'Hey you ran off, I get one swear word free.' He defends himself, and Elliott clearly knows better than to argue because he instantly rests his head on Luke's shoulder once again. 'Thanks again for grabbing him.' He smiles before turning away heading for the checkout. I watch him exit before turning around to see my smug looking friend. 

'What?' I question and he looks as though he's about to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

'You'd better hope and pray he likes awkward teenage boys, because that my friend was smooth.' He laughs, continuing to push the trolley down the isle. 

'It wasn't that bad.' I defend, although in reality I know it was. 

'Yes it was.' 

'Then if you're so good at flirting, then help me.' I beg. 

'Fine young Jedi, I shall teach you the ways of the force.' 

'Star wars, really? You're such a nerd.' I scoff, causing him to stop suddenly in the middle of the isle. 

'Maybe, but at least this nerd gets laid.'


	2. I don't even need a fake ID

'Come on dude, ditch the books and come out tonight!' Michael tries to persuade me. 

'I have an assignment due Monday.' 

'So, it's Saturday night.' He shrugs, continuing to style his hair in the broken mirror of our bathroom. 'Besides, I swear you finished that a week ago?'

'I did, but I still need to proof read it.' I sigh. 

'Don't be so boring. You'll have plenty of time tomorrow to read through, just come with us tonight, chill out. You're always so stressed.' He continues, emerging from the bathroom in search of some clothing. 

'But this counts for my final grade.' I whine, gesturing to the twelve page essay in front of me. 

'Dude we have four years of college, one almost perfect essay in your first year will not stop you from passing.' He scoffs, throwing on a pair of black skinnies and a plaid button up. 'Besides, you haven't got laid in forever. We need to do something about that.' 

Sighing, I nod my head and against my better judgement I close my laptop and head to the bathroom to start getting ready. 

 

'Are you kidding me?' 

'Sorry mate, I'm going to have to cut this up.' The bartender informs me, reaching for a pair of scissors behind the bar. 

'It's not a fake. Please don't cut up my driver's licence!' I cry, reaching over the bar to attempt to grab my ID from the man's hands. 

'You don't look eighteen.' He states, looking me up and down. 

'I'm in college for fucks sake! I'm eighteen, please just give me my card back.' I beg, and the man just scowls at me.

'I'm sick of kids coming in here trying to get served.' 

'But I'm legal!' I shout, drawing attention to myself now. The man looks around too, getting angrier by the second. 

'Look kid, I suggest you get out of here right now or else I'm going to call the cops.' 

'Good! Then they can tell you I'm eighteen!' I shout, but the man just rolls his eyes. 'Go home kid, I'm sure your mommy's worried.' 

'Hey.' A familiar voice calls, 'I'll vouch for him, he's eighteen.' I turn to see where the voice is coming from, and I'm met with those piercing blue eyes I met only just last weekend. 

'And who the hell are you?' 

'A friend.' Luke replies moving to stand next to me at the bar. 

'And do you have ID?' The short angry man demands. 

'Yes.' Luke pulls out his wallet and shows the man his ID. The man lets out an angry huff before moving to finally serve me. 

'Thank you so much.' I turn to Luke, who just waves his hand in return. 

'It's okay, you found my son. I owed you one anyway.' 

'I can't believe that guy thought I wasn't eighteen, maybe I should grow a beard.' I joke, causing Luke to let out a loud laugh. 

'Or just get a new photo.' He suggests, pointing to the photo I had taken when I was sixteen. 'Dude, puberty hit you hard.' Luke chuckles, taking a swig of his beer. 

'Thankfully.' I mumble, 'Anyway, what are you doing here? Surely you're forgetting someone pretty important.' 

'Guys night out, El is at my mom's.' He replies. 'What about you?' 

'My friend's dragged me here, even though I have loads of work to be doing.' I nervously laugh, trying not to let the thought of my mountains of work to entice me home this early on in the night. 'My roommate is determined for me to get laid.' I add, looking out of the corner of my eye where I see my red haired roommate making bad decisions. 

'Funny, that's my best friend's mission for tonight, too.' He giggles, and my heart nearly melts. 

'Anyway, I'd better go check up on him and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid.' I roll my eyes, causing Luke to laugh. 'Have a nice night.' I smile, before heading off in the direction of my best friend/personal highlighter. 

'Calum!' Michael cheers as I return to the table. 'How's your sugar daddy?' He winks, sparking interest with the others around the table. 

'He's not my sugar daddy, dickhead.' 

'But you wish he was.' 

'No I don't.' 

'Fine, but you have to admit, you would like to fuck him.' 

I sigh, knowing I'm not going to win unless I tell the truth. 'Alright, yes I would like to fuck him, I mean have you seen him? He's gorgeous.' 

'Um, Calum? You left your ID.' Luke mumbles stood directly behind me. I whirl around, redness overtaking my cheeks. 

'How much of that did you hear?' I wince.

'Just the part about you wanting to fuck me.' He smirks, clearly aware of the effect he has on me. 

'Look, I'm sorry. I get it's totally inappropriate, but your just so... and I just... well I mean, um...' 

'Hey.' He smiles, reaching up to cup my face, 'Your not the only one that's thought about it.' 

'Really? I squeak, and he nods. 

'Your ass has been driving me crazy all night in those jeans.' He chuckles, his large hands moving to grab my ass. His brings his face closer to mine and gently starts to nudge my nose with his and quietly whispers, 'Why don't we get out of here so you can show me how pretty you are underneath all these clothes.' He suggests, gently tugging at my shirt.

Awestruck, I nod and allow him to lead me out of the club hand in hand. This was going to be a long night. 

 

 

'Fuck.' Luke hisses as I begin to slowly grind my hips down into his. By this point we were both just in our boxers, the rest of our clothes decorating my dorm. He's led down on my bed, hands glued to my hips as I continue to drive him crazy by straddling him. Suddenly, he rolls us both over so he is on top and stops all contact between us, apart from one small kiss he places on my lips. 

 

'Where's your condoms and lube?' He pants. 

'Bottom drawer.' He climbs off the bed and reaches down to the drawer, grabbing the items we need before returning to the bed. He places them by my side before moving his fingers to the waistband of my boxers. His fingers, trembling slightly begin to pull the elastic down my legs allowing my erection to spring free and slap up on my stomach. His eyes fixate on my dick, and his movements stop completely. After a few moments, I get worried so I gently call his name.

'Luke. Luke.' I call, worried about the man on top of me. Suddenly his eyes return to mine, glazed over and scared. 'Whats the matter?' 

'I can't do this.' He mumbles, climbing off of me and beginning to collect his clothes. 

'What do you mean you can't do this?' I call wrapping myself in the sheets of my bed, watching the man pull his jeans back on. 

'I'm sorry Calum, I really am. I just- I just can't okay?' He looks at me with a guilty expression before grabbing his wallet and keys before leaving my room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

What the fuck just happened?

Reaching over to grab my phone I quickly text Michael telling him it's safe to come home before rolling over in bed, curling up in the sheets, upset and alone. This is so not how I planned this night ending.


	3. Mother bear

'For God's sake Calum, you need to stop moping around and get over it!' Michael shouts from the bathroom were he is bleaching his previously red hair to blond. I swear he'll be bald before we finish college. 

'Don't tell me what to do.' I groan rolling over in bed and wrapping myself tighter in the duvet, trying to block out the clattering my roommate is making in the bathroom. 

'Look, mate I understand you're upset. But it's been three weeks! In that time I've seen you leave your bed only for work and college. You need to get out, find someone new.' He smiles sympathetically propping himself up on the door frame. 

'But I want him.' I whine, and yeah I can imagine how stupid and needy I sound right now. But they way I felt when he touched me was different. Every time his fingers made contact with my skin fireworks exploded, and we drifted further and further away from the horrors of reality. Paranoia has taken over my brain since that fateful night, and now all I can think about is why he up and left in such a hurry. 

'And I want Katy Perry, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get her.' He chuckles, clearly amusing himself at least. 'Look if you don't get out of bed soon I'll be forced to call Mali, who will definitely come and beat your ass.' He threatens, so I reluctantly drag my limbs out of the comfort of my bed and out into the cold air. 

'There, happy now?' I sigh, already missing the feeling of being wrapped like a burrito in my spotted duvet. 

'Much better.' He cheers, retreating to the bathroom to remove the dye. 'Now you have to go to work.' He reminds me, and I let out a groan. 

'I could just call in sick...' I suggest, but the pointed look sent in my direction tells me that is not an option. With the threat of a visit from Mali looming over my clouded head I quickly throw on my horrific red shirt and jeans before heading to work for my torturous six hour shift.

'What's taking so long?' A lady shouts at me waving her receipt in the air. 'I ordered this twenty minutes ago!' She calls, and I let out a frustrated sigh. 

'Ma'am the kitchen staff are working as fast as they can, I promise. Your food will be with you as soon as possible.' I repeat for the fiftieth time today, only for her to continue the argument. I really haven't got time for this. 

'You've said that already. This is ridiculous, I can't believe they would leave a child in charge.' She scoffs, and my blood begins to boil. We're all working our asses off back here; it's not my fault we're understaffed, bitch. 

'I'm sorry I can't be of any help, your food is on it's way.' I smile politely, resisting the temptation to punch her in the face. 'Now if you would move to the waiting area so I can serve these other customers.' I suggest, gesturing to the long queue of people stood behind the angry woman. 

'What so you can rip them off too?' She demands, continuing to furiously wave her receipt in the air. 

'Please move over ma'am.' I sigh, trying to ignore the infuriating woman in front of me.

'I will not move over.' She shouts, 'I'm going to wait right here until you serve me.' 

'As you wish.' Quickly I move over to the second register on the counter, and start inviting customers to come and order their food. 'Welcome to Frankie's, what can I get you?' I recite, the words now engraved in the back of my mind after two whole years of being abused by angry customers. 

'A second chance.' A deep voice mumbles in front of me, easily recognizable. 

'Luke.' I half whisper, surprised to see the six foot blonde giant in front of me. 

'Hi.' He smiles, 'I didn't know you worked here?' 

'Yeah.' His previously short stubble has grown out, making him look older. His blue eyes look anxious, and he is occasionally nervously biting his lip. 

'It looks like your having the time of your life.' He chuckles awkwardly, pointing to where the woman has stayed firmly put. 

'I'm not just here for the t-shirts.' 

'Look, I've been meaning to call you. I want to talk.' He admits, biting his lip once again. 

'About what?' 

'What happened between us. I know what I did was wrong, I just want to explain.' He begs, and the small pout evident on his lips is enough to make it impossible to refuse. 

'I'm working Luke, and I have a lot of people to serve.' I groan looking behind him to see an ever growing queue. 

'When do you finish tonight?' He asks, looking slightly hopeful that I didn't immediately turn him down. 

'6.' 

'Could I come to yours then? Elliott is at a sleepover tonight.' He begs, and I think he is seconds away from getting on his knees. 

After contemplating I nod slowly, knowing Michael won't approve but knowing my thirst for answers is too strong to turn him down. 'Fine.' 

'Thank you so so much.' He smiles, 'Anyway, I better be going. I'll see you tonight.' He turns around and goes to leave before I call him back. 

'Wait! Aren't you ordering anything?'

'No way, the service in here is terrible.' He smirks, before turning around again and leaving the grubby, old diner.

'YOU DID WHAT?!' Michael screams, casing me to wince.

'I said he could come round and talk.' I shrug, making my messy bed to make our tiny flat slightly more presentable.

'About what? Why he left you naked and alone?' 

'He says he wants to explain; I need to know what I did wrong, Mike.' I sigh, hating upsetting my best friend. He can either be a bad influence on me or a mother bear, today he has chosen mother bear and I am his baby cub.

'You chose an asshole to go home with, that's what you did wrong.' He grumbles, lying down on his unmade bed. 

'Get up.' I demand, but he just smiles, resting his arms behind his bed and letting out a relaxed sigh. 

'I'm staying right here.'

'No, you're not. I want to talk to him without you interrupting.'

'And I want to make sure that dick doesn't manipulate you into forgiving him.' 

I let out a frustrated sigh, which is something I seem to do a lot lately. 'Michael, come on. We're just going to talk, nothing else.' I reassure him and he opens one eye to look at me.

'You promise?'

'Yes I promise. Now get lost, he'll be here any minute.' I order, and he gets up and grabs his wallet.

'By the way, don't get pregnant. You're moody enough as it is!' He shouts behind him as he leaves the dorm.

Only seconds later there is a knock on the door, and after taking a deep breath I go to answer it.

'Hey Calum.' Luke smiles, awkwardly standing in the hallway.

'Hey Luke, come on in.' He carefully shuts the door behind him, before walking over to where I am sat on the bed. He sits down at the foot of my bed, legs crossed and the awkward silence begins.

'Look I'm really sorry about what happened.' He sighs, his fingers picking at the frays of his ripped jeans. 'It brought back some memories and I freaked out. I shouldn't have left like that but I couldn't cope with everything.' He mumbles, the pain in his eyes tell me not to question further. 

'I'm sorry that you were uncomfortable, but I still felt really upset when you left. I thought - well I don't really know what I thought.' I try to explain, not particularly successfully. 

'I know, and if I could change what I happened I would in a heartbeat. I like you Calum, a lot. I just really hope I didn't ruin my only chance.' He practically winces when he says that, finally looking into my eyes as though he is trying to understand what is going on in my brain. 

'I could consider giving you a second chance.' I smile, and a look of relief washes over him.

Oh my god thank you so much.' He gushes, beaming from ear to ear. 'I swear I won't mess it up! How about we go get coffee, maybe Sunday morning?' He suggests and I nod, not needing to think over the proposal. He seems so genuine, so caring and kind and I want to get to know him better.

'Sounds good to me.' I confirm, and his smile continues. There's only one problem; how the hell am I going to tell Michael?


	4. Kissing is yucky, I don't want germs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so firstly I'm sorry this took me so long to update, I had major writer's block!
> 
> Secondly, I would like to say a massive thankyou to anyone who read this/ commented/ kudos(ed) (is that even a thing?!) it means a lot that people actually enjoyed my writing. 
> 
> WARNING: Mention of rape
> 
> So yeah, read and enjoy :)

'You're an idiot.' Michael sighs as he murders yet another character on his stupid video game. 

'Are you talking to me or the guy on your headset?' I question, not once breaking eye contact from my book I held in one hand. 

'Both of you. You're giving the guy a second chance and this guy keeps getting me killed.' He groans, turning the game off in a fit of anger and throwing his controller to the end of his bed. 

'Mike, we went though this. It's my love life and I'm choosing to go out with Luke okay?' 

'No!' He shouts, startling both me and himself. 'No it's not okay.' He repeats, calmly this time, as though he is now in control of his thoughts. 'He hurt you and you were upset. I can't just let you go and see him. What if he does the same again?' He mumbles, playing with his fingers. Mike's never been one to show genuine emotion, and to see his concern up close and personal is scary yet endearing at the same time. 

'I don't think he will.' I mumble too, placing my book on my bed beside me looking directly at my best friend. 

'And if he does?' Mike questions, looking up at me with sadness but also a trace of anger in his eyes. 

'Then you can use your video game skills to kill him.' I chuckle, causing him to let out a small laugh. 

'I just- you're like a brother to me Cal. I know I bully you, and make you buy me food and distract you from school and force you to watch star wars with me, but I care about you, and I don't want you hurt.' He sighs, and I swear to God I could cry. 

'I know, but I'm a big boy and I can make decisions by myself.' I smile. 

'Yeah, I know.' He sighs, looking at his fingers once again, 'Fine, go have fun with lover boy. Just- make sure he knows I hate him and will get Mali to come and kill him if he upsets you.' He jokingly threatens, his usual beaming smile back on his face. 

'Will do.' I laugh, collecting my keys and wallet and heading for the door. Honestly, I've never seen Michael express his feelings like that before and whilst I felt privileged to see him with his walls lowered, it scared me slightly. He's so strong, and keeps his head even when I lose mine; today was an extreme role reversal. Maybe he's growing up, maybe we'll start to see a new Micheal, maybe...

'Hey, Cal wait!' A raspy voice calls behind me, causing me to whirl around to face my roommate. 'Remember, sharing is caring, except from STD's!' He smirks before slamming our door shut leaving me in the hallway with a blush on my face and a confused audience. 

 

 

To: Calum :-)

Hey Calum, I'm really sorry but my mom's sick and can't babysit Elliott anymore. Do you want to come to my place for coffee? 

 

To: Luke

Sounds good, I'll be five minutes. 

I quickly reply before heading off in my beaten old car in the direction of Luke's little house. Upon arrival, Luke lets me in and leads me to the kitchen, where coffee is already waiting for me. 

'So, how are you?' He smiles, pouring us both a cup of the black liquid. 

'I'm good, what about you?' 

'I'm good. Sorry about the change in venue.' He smiles apologetically handing me a small mug. 

'It's no problem, is your mom okay?' 

'Yeah she's fine, she just doesn't want to get El sick.' He explains, taking a sip of his strong coffee. We sit in a small silence, the gentle hum of the washing machine filling the void. Eventually, Luke breaks the silence. 'I feel like I owe you an explanation for the other night.' He mumbles. 

'Look, I get it. It moved too fast, we barely knew each other. It's okay Luke.' I reassure him, but he still does not make eye contact. 

'It's not the fact I barely knew you. I really, really wanted to but something made me think of her and I just- she ruined- it was all-' He begins to sob, his breathing becoming eratic and his sentence becoming incomprehensible.

'Luke, calm down.' I insruct, gently rubbing his back like a parent would a small child. 'It's okay. You don't have to tell me.' His sobs begin to slow into gentle hiccups, and his breathing returns to a less alarming rate. 

'My therapist said talking might help, I want to tell you.' He mumbles, looking at the disregarded coffee on the table. 

'Then I'm all ears.' 

'I was kind of dorky in high school. I had like three friends, and we were just invisible to everyone except each other.' He begins, and I'm struggling to see where he is going. Nevertheless, I listen carefully. 'Then, in my senior year I got invited to my first ever party. I was so nervous and scared, but my friends and I went together and we promised to stay with each other no matter what. We were having a good time, and some girl came over to talk to us, she gave us all a drink and about ten minutes later I started to feel weird. She started kissing me, and being gay I was totally disgusted but I couldn't get her off me.' My breath gets caught in my throat as I slowly begin to form a prediction of what happened. Luke pauses slightly, as though he is reliving the memory and the pain and sadness in those blue orbs makes me want to burst into tears. How could something beautiful be laden with all of these horrors? 'Next thing I know, I wake up in a bed the next morning, completely naked. I figured out what happened and went to the police, who then three months later found the girl. I thought it was over. I thought I didn't have to fear her anymore because she would be locked up, but at the trial she admitted to the jury she was pregnant.' I gasp and he just sighs, telling me his story is not yet over. 'Then along came Elliott. Don't get me wrong, I love him to pieces, but I can't help but feel she got off lightly, ya know? She got ten years for sexual assault of a minor, but I got a life sentence. A constant reminder of what she did to me.' He sobs once again, and I cannot resist the urge to throw my arms around him and engulf him into a big hug. 'She ruined my life: I dropped out of school, all my ambitions became distant dreams, and any chance I had at a normal relationship was gone.' He whimpers into my shoulder and a rogue tear slides down my cheek. 'That night with us I thought I'd finally able to be with someone intimately and not feel scared. But the memories came flooding back. I'm sorry, I know this is pathetic.' 

'You are most definitely not pathetic Luke. You're inhumanely strong and I admire that.' I whisper looking deep into his blue eyes. 

'Calum, I'm pretty sure being a virgin at 21 qualifies as pathetic.' He half laughs at his own expense. 

'No, it doesn't. What's pathetic is that girl that did this to you.' It hurts inside to see him so broken, when on the outside he seems so normal, so put together. The barricades he built to hide himself away hid the tragedy beneath the surface; he created a facade to pretend he wasn't damaged internally. 'Luke, I think you're amazing, and so what if you're a virgin? You're an amazing father, you're so funny and kind and caring, and undeniably gorgeous.' I add, blushing slightly. 'You've been through so much yet here you are standing strong. I have nothing but respect and admiration for you, Luke.' I compliment and now it's his turn to blush. 

'Thank you for listening, Calum.' He smiles, gently placing a small kiss on my cheek. 'No one's ever cared enough to stick around before. They normally get bored pretty quick and move on.' He smiles, and my heart breaks once more.

'Luke I could never find you boring.' 

'Calum, I can't promise anything. I can't promise you a future, I can't promise you plain sailing, I can't even promise that next Friday I won't freak out and run away again. But I want to try. Could I maybe take you out on a date? Like a real one,' He quickly adds, 'We won't have coffee in my tiny kitchen with my son in the next room.' He laughs. 

'I would be honored.' I smile taking his hand into my own, grinning from ear to ear. 

'You would?' He smiles, looking up into my eyes in surprise. 

'Of course I would you muppet!' I giggle and he laughs too, 'You're perfect, Luke.' I mumble, letting my eyes flicker to his pink lips. 'Can I - um- kiss you?' I stutter, and he smiles. 

'I would be honored.' He smirks, before leaning in to close the small gap between us. Our lips connect and everything feels perfect, but sadly as I gently begin to massage our lips we are interrupted by a small voice shrieking.

'EW!' Elliott screams, stood in the doorway with his hands covering his eyes. 'You're kissing!'

'Boys can kiss boys, El.' Luke reminds, and Elliott gives him a pointed look. 

'I know that daddy, that's why you watch boys kissing on your laptop!' He smiles, causing me to have to to bite my lip to contain my laughter. 

'When have you ever seen me watching that on my laptop?' Luke blushes, squeezing my hand, telling me to shut up. 

'I had a nightmare one night, and I came to see you but you were watching them. You kept making funny noises, and your hand was on your-' He looks around before whispering 'boy parts.' This time I can't contain my laughter, and I double over at Elliott's revelation. 'Have you been crying daddy?' Elliott questions, heading over to sit in his father's lap. 

'I was but I'm okay now.' He admits, taking his boy into his arms and placing a quick kiss on the boy's forehead. 

'Is Calum making you happy again?' He questions, his big, innocent blue eyes trained on his father. My laughing ceases, and I look over to Luke who makes eye contact with me before smiling and nodding. 'Good.' The little boy smiles, giving his dad a big hug. 

'Hey Elliott, I think your dad might need pizza and a movie to help cheer him up.' I suggest and the little boy's face lights up, 'How about you go chose a movie and I'll order pizza.' Elliott quickly climbs off his father and runs out of the room in search of a suitable movie. Once I'm certain he is now longer in hearing range I smirk at Luke, who blushes beet red. 'So you watch a lot of gay porn then?' 

'Shut up, I'm a virgin; I'm sexually frustrated!' He whines, and I chuckle. 

'So do you only touch your boy parts watching boys kissing or is there other stuff then?' I giggle, and he glares at me. 

'That's for me to know an you to find out.' He smirks, getting up from the table and leaving the room. 

'One day, I will.' I promise myself before following the blonde's to the sofa where we spend the afternoon cuddling and stuffing our faces with pizza. This my friends is the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is kind of the unofficial end of grown ups! I know it was short, but I wanted to keep it short and sweet and also get my message across. 
> 
> GUYS GET RAPED TOO! I think society needs to remember not all rape victims are female, and that it can have the same damaging effects on any victim, REGARDLESS of their gender. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a couple of epilogue chapters. Like as Elliott grows up, and how Luke and Calum's relationship grows. But I'm only doing them if you guys would read them, so if you guys comment and let me know I'll start writing :)
> 
> I'm also starting a new Cake fanfiction, which I will be posting on Wattpad in the next few days. It would be amazing if you could read it! @allxstars


End file.
